


ho ho ho

by Anonymous



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Familiars, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Santa Kink, Temping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "This is what I want for your present exchange," he said in the voice he used when trying to give commands through the ether.Guillermo parted his lips as if to speak.  He hadn't said a word of his prepared speeches since Nandor came in. He'd been struck dumb by the very sight of him.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Kudos: 8
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	ho ho ho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadetDru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/gifts).



> sorry

Guillermo occasionally picked up odd jobs to get a little extra money in.He preferred to do it during the summer, when the days were longer and the nights were shorter, so he wouldn't spend too much time away from his Master. He heard through the grapevine (Jeremy) of a job as a Santa Claus.Guillermo's figure wasn't quite right, curvy in the wrong place for a jolly old elf, but he could rock a fake beard so it seemed right.

Jeremy hinted that he also knew of a need for a sexy Santa, but Guillermo wasn't sure if he wanted to go down that path.He definitely could pull off that look. He wasn't sure if he wanted to try. 

He really thought he'd be best as an elf.Tights seemed like more fun than baggy pants. They seemed to do all of the work and get little reward.That was a little too close to home.These odd jobs were supposed to give him a break from the bizarre travesty that his life had become.

He went to the the small gift shop that was trying to over-extend by bringing in Santa for photos with the kids.He stayed too long, too late, after dusk. 

Nandor came stalking in.He had to know that it was Guillermo.He had no other reason to be there, hypnotizing the staff to think it was perfectly reasonably for this looming figure to wave his cape around Santa to get the best possible picture by standing just behind the seated "old" man. That was fine.

Then Nandor wanted to sit on Santa's lap.That was slightly less fine, but everyone seemed to be rolling with it.Nandor asked for a toy horse, a wooden one, and a rocking horse, and a convertible automobile with a horse's name. 

Then Nandor wanted Santa to sit on his lap.He didn't compel Guillermo, not exactly.He did seem to cast a fog across everyone else.Guillermo knew that Nandor couldn't or wouldn't get people to do anything that they didn't want to do.The others didn't want to see anything.Guillermo wanted Nandor to touch him, in any kind of caring way.

Nandor waved his hands, dismissing Guillermo from his own chair.Nandor ceremoniously took the seat, smoothing his clothes before patting his thigh for Guillermo to return.Guillermo stepped slowly to him, carefully sitting down in Nandor's lap.Nandor adjusted Guillermo's hat and beard, straightened his jacket, gripped Guillermo's plump backside to arrange him just so.Nandor's inhumanly strong fingers crushed the cheap velvet.

"This is what I want for your present exchange," he said in the voice he used when trying to give commands through the ether. 

Guillermo parted his lips as if to speak.He hadn't said a word of his prepared speeches since Nandor came in. He'd been struck dumb by the very sight of him.

"You only ever had to ask," Guillermo said.

"I'm not asking," Nandor said softly.


End file.
